


Can't Stay Mad at the Setting Sun

by infinitevariety (disapparater)



Series: Summer Omens [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Attempt at Humor, Crowley Takes a Nap (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Summer Omens (Good Omens), Summer Solstice, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/infinitevariety
Summary: Aziraphale waxes lyrical about the summer solstice. Crowley is very quiet.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Summer Omens [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836280
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Can't Stay Mad at the Setting Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Omens prompt SOLSTICE and originally posted [here](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/post/634604181396832256/solstice).

Aziraphale lifts his head to fully bask in the late evening sun. It warms his skin and soothes his soul. He wishes the summer would last forever.

He and Crowley have spent the day out in the garden, Crowley pottering about and watering the plants while Aziraphale observed from his chair with a book. When day finally ticked over into evening, Aziraphale had grabbed a bottle of wine and insisted Crowley down tools.

They are now three bottles down and the sun is still up.

“I do love the summer solstice,” says Aziraphale dreamily. He expects no reply from Crowley, and he doesn’t get one.

Aziraphale’s glass is almost empty, so he finishes what’s in there and fills it up again. Crowley doesn’t need a refill. His glass, held loosely in one hand, is almost full.

After a few more sips, and still so wonderfully sun-warmed, Aziraphale starts to feel chatty.

“Did I ever tell you about the time I visited Stonehenge for the summer solstice in the late 1970s? I’d been before, of course, but probably not since the _1770s_. It was chaos, Crowley. You’d’ve loved it. Children running all over the place, bebop blaring from cars and buses, and more naked folk than you could shake a stick at— _not like that_ , before you get any ideas!”

Aziraphale sighs.

“It was lovely too, though. The joy and gratitude the gathering created radiated out for miles. It’s a shame, what came later. I can’t say I’m sad to have missed all the trouble. _You_ didn’t have anything to do with that, did you?”

He glances sideways at Crowley, who remains suspiciously silent.

“Hmm,” says Aziraphale, “at least you’re not trying to deny it.”

The late evening sun reflects off of Crowley’s sunglasses, replacing the black lenses with bright circles of light. Aziraphale smiles.

“I know you won’t like me saying so, but you look _lovely_ in this light, my dear.”

When he doesn’t even get a huff from Crowley, Aziraphale’s eyes narrow.

“It softens your edges, you see,” he continues. “Makes you appear gentle. _Nice_ , perhaps. One might even say you look _angelic_.”

If Aziraphale hadn’t already known, the way Crowley’s lower lip slackens and pulls his mouth open confirms it.

“Really, Crowley? Have you been asleep this entire time? How much of this wine haven’t you drunk?”

Aziraphale tsks.

“I don’t even know why I’m still _talking to myself_.”

He stands and strides off into the cottage. He’s back within moments, large fluffy blanket in his arms.

“Here you go.” Aziraphale lays the blanket out over Crowley. “If you’re going to nod off, you can sleep out here. It _is_ the shortest night, so you can’t complain too much.”

Aziraphale looks down at Crowley, shaking his head with begrudging fondness.

“You silly old serpent,” he says as he leans over and plants a soft kiss to Crowley’s head. “Sleep well, my dear.”

With gentle hands Aziraphale ensures Crowley is tucked in. He then takes one last lingering look up at the now-darkening sky before slipping back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
